Road of the Dead 2
Road of The Dead 2 Road of The Dead 2 is the sequel to Road of The Dead made by Evil-dog and SickDeathFiend. Plot During a zombie outbreak in Evans City, Delta Two soldier Cocheta Sulliman rescues Kilo-Five member Diane Resworth after her unit is decimated by the undead. The two team up and use Cocheta's hummer to escape the city as the ever-growing mass of zombies attempts to stop them.You can play it here http://www.kongregate.com/games/evildog/road-of-the-dead-2 The opening cutscene shows an overturned military vehicle with a still-living soldier under one end. Almost immediately, with much screaming, the soldier is pulled into the car (assuming the back window is completely shattered) and devoured by a hidden zombie, with blood pouring out from the area he was last seen at. Then Diane is shown barely fending off a large zombie (a Brute) and succeeds by acquiring a nearby pistol and shooting several times in the head. Diane is quickly surrounded (possibly thanks to the loud firing of the pistol) by zombies, but is saved when another truck smashes into the zombies. The driver comes out and finishes a split-in-half zombie with his pistol. Afterwords, Diane and Cocheta (name of the rescuer) team up to initially regroup with the rest of the military stationed in Evans City. Driving through various zombie-filled areas of the city, both Diane and Cocheta learn through the radio in their vehicle that the city is overrun and the military is scattered. Eventually, they come into connect with HQ, and after much frustration, General Sherman who advises them to head north to regroup and evacuate with the others. Diane and Cocheta decide against that, heading west to an exit tunnel on the highway. Thanks to their radio, they made contact with a helicopter, who, after questioning Diane and Cocheta's motives, provides aerial support for a little while, allowing Diane and Cocheta to replenish ammo if needed. After the helicopter leaves, Diane and Cocheta thank the pilot for the help and make it onto the highway where John, the main character and escapee from the first game, is seen blazing past the military vehicle. Eventually, Diane and Cocheta drive off the highway. Not too much later, through the radio, Diane and Cocheta learn that a nuclear bomb is going to be dropped on Evans City as a desperate attempt to stop the zombies. The duo gets back in contact with General Sherman, and through much arguing, General Sherman agrees to airlift them out of Evans City before the bomb drops, meeting halfway between them at the parking lot to a local mall. Having finally made it to the helicopter, something happens with the copter's hydraulics and the pilot attempts to fix them. The estimated time was 5 minutes, although General Sherman forces him to do it in 2, as the bomb will drop in only a few minutes, leaving Diane and Cocheta to defend the plane from the zombie horde while the pilot fixes the helicopter. After successfully defending the Helicopter, and getting the hydraulics online, the helicopter lifts up, and flies out of the city, barely making it out as the nuke is detonated. When the helicopter and the people inside recover from the shockwave of the nuke, General Sherman contacts the pilot who dropped the bomb for a sitrep (situation report). After the radiation has died down enough, it is revealed that there are still MANY zombies within Evans City. Sherman contact all military personnel that comms will be transferred to secure channels, complete current orders and report directly to their superiors. When the news hits, Cocheta starts raging about all the lives wasted thanks to that bomb, and the two soldiers (not Diane or the pilot) on the helicopter restrain him. Sherman attempts to contact his units Prescott, Transport Unit 1 and Powell to no avail. He then contacts HQ, who is currently under attack by the zombies. By the end of the call, HQ is overrun. The military is officially scattered as HQ was their last communication to any outside groups. Sherman then explains that Evans City was not the only city affected. It's happening all around the country. The military was spread so thin, it's been impossible to contain everything. The group then heads north to another city, where Casper team, Sherman's last remaining unit, are managing to hold out much longer. Sherman orders them to retreat to the outskirts of Alliance, scout, take back if possible, fortify and defend the town. Resworth and Cocheta agree with the plan as they make their way to Alliance. In the post credits scene, John, protagonist from the first game, watches from a distance as Evans City is wiped out. He then drives where, unbeknownst to him, mutants are seemingly chasing him down the road. One mutant appears in front of the screen out of nowhere, giving the player one last jumpscare. Category:Flash games